


谁是卧底

by ABEI233



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABEI233/pseuds/ABEI233
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 43





	谁是卧底

拷问梗 一发完 9k  
开车爽爽没有营养  
预警 有：虐打 药物 伪rape 当然，没这些还叫什么拷问（甜甜）  
\---------

阳光直射在层叠起伏的无边沙漠，气流滚烫蒸腾在地表令人视线扭曲。乌索普带着一路小队摸到沙丘阴影中补充水分。再向西侧行进两个小时就将到达卧底给出的坐标点，掩藏在沙漠中的敌方军事基地。这是次紧急任务，一名卧底因为某种原因暴露，与他单线联系的接头人不惜冒着暴露风险传出讯号请求支援。

远在十几公里外的军事堡垒巡卫不断，基地地下三层的牢房嚎叫瘆人，皮鞭破风抽打与犯人们的呻吟声起伏不断。此处关押的并不是普通犯人，而是被隐秘扣押的间谍、军人或者政治犯，为了从他们嘴里抠出一丁半点情报或是妥协，刑具药物不问程度、排除人性，均被尝试使用。这也就是为什么乌索普接到任务地点后大吃一惊当晚没睡好觉，他不知道救出来的人还活不活得成。

但上司给了肯定态度，说是里面会有人照应。

什么人能在那种人间地狱照应别人啊。他挠了挠脖子嘀咕。

此时此刻最深处的牢房中昏暗腥臭，空气中呛人的血与汗味让人睁不开眼，两位西装革履的斯文男人坐在临时搬来的沙发上皱眉，手帕掩在鼻尖蹙眉看着被铐紧吊起的男人，满脸不耐烦。刺眼的白炽灯下，文斯莫克山治对折皮鞭掐在手上，一下下拍在掌心，他心中很忐忑但依旧要稳住踱步幅度与表情，尽量不让背后那两位看戏的猜出端倪。

他看了一眼垂头吊在刑架上的绿发男人，短短两天几乎体无完肤，浑身遍布着紫红的鞭痕与烙刻伤疤，血污和汗渍混在一起在被抽得七零八落的衣物上结块，鼻子到下巴淌着凝结的血。今早他来接手这个牢房的审讯时趁这男人昏睡在嘴巴里塞了两片抗生素，冷水兑上酒精兜头泼了一遍，但还没等他能再多照顾，那两个看热闹的调查员就大咧咧走进门翘起二郎腿坐在他身后，一扬下巴，审讯开始。

山治在心中掂量着索隆的体力承受极限，他要在顾及他死活的同时瞒人耳目，他必须像曾经虐待索隆的人一样手狠，把这场戏做真撑到两小时后救援小队到来。

山治咬紧牙关，在一众尖刺荆棘中挑了个看着最无害的光面皮鞭，毫不犹豫劈头盖脸抽向男人鞭痕相对较少的大腿和臀部，衣物应声撕裂皮肤随之开绽，山治看着每挨一鞭便痉挛抽搐的男人心中不断道歉，直到抽得山治都气喘吁吁才停下了鞭打。

罗罗诺亚索隆颤巍巍地抬起头，狠戾地盯着他。

在昏暗得灯下山治终于看清了这张曾在档案夹里看见的脸，那时照片里他戴着祖国的军帽精神炯炯，此时则满脸血污眼神浑浊。

索隆是山治在此处卧底半年的下线，代号“剑豪”，他从来没见过他的单线上司“厨师”，但山治在暗中见过索隆很多次。年轻的军校学生成绩优异报国心切，自愿烧掉档案抹去痕迹，改头换面埋伏到此处，可贵在言少谨慎脑瓜精明。山治从看见他的照片开始就对这个同僚非常感兴趣，奈何碍于卧底原则，只能在军事会议上远远一瞥坐在桌角的索隆，还要在他察觉前转开视线。

现在他终于可以看个够了。

索隆偏过头向地上啐了口血沫，这两天的拷打审讯让他视线有些难以聚焦，良久视线才凝在面前抱臂看着他的金发男人身上，脑子里迅速滤了一遍，应该是过往见过的某位军方高层，显然后面坐在沙发上衣装得体饶有兴致的人才是重头戏，更核心的人开始注意存在在此处错综复杂的卧底情报网。

不管怎么样，绝不能让他们在此处得到半点信息。

“我觉得你最好正面回答我们的问题，索隆。”对面的男人声音清亮咬字优雅，和只知道虐待犯人的狱卒不同，但刚刚抽向自己的力道倒是一点不输，他喉咙里挤出一声不屑的嘁，口腔中的铁锈味中参杂了一些奇怪的苦味，大概这帮人又给他吃了什么药物。他合上眼睛存储体力，俨然摆出不配合的姿态。

山治攥着鞭柄的手心被汗黏湿，心说混蛋绿藻头，哪怕随便说点什么也能拖延一点时间啊，你这样我难道一直抽你吗？

锃亮的军靴咯哒咯哒踩着地面逼近，山治用鞭柄挑起索隆的下巴，令他直视自己，“不如说说你和你上线的事情？剑豪。”

索隆盯自己的眼神一凛，肌肉绷紧瞬间被他强压放松下来，如果不是山治此时贴的如此近他不会察觉到这些细微的紧张动作，他在心中笑了笑这个年轻学生心理素质不够到家。他拍了拍男人面颊。

“你们怎么联系？“

沉默。

“你是哪一方的人？”

沉默。

身后的调查员明显不满地将酒杯磕在茶几上，山治为这个男人此时缄默的忠诚非常恼火，他真的想放水地和他玩玩逻辑推诿，毕竟只要再争取两个小时，军队会炸掉这里，营救小组会将卧底人员全部撤出。

“喂，文斯莫克先生，我觉得可以适当加一些药物，我们的罗罗诺亚先生显然觉得我们监狱的待遇不太够劲儿。”后面看热闹的男人向他举了举杯。

山治欠身行礼表示没问题。手推车上的药物多数是致幻或扩大痛感的作用，其中甚至有毒品。让犯人染上毒瘾后再审讯会事半功倍。但不能这样。山治当机立断选了审讯女犯人时惯用的下流方式，毕竟这是副作用最小的，他将针管中的空气推尽，针头送进催情药液中。

他此时竟然还有一些隐秘的期待，这个冷脸小年轻被情欲折磨的样子或许会很有趣。但他立刻甩掉了这个不良念头。

索隆看着山治讲究地带着橡胶手套掰过他的头，针头送进颈侧皮肤，将一整管药液一滴不剩地打进他血肉中。

“你会痛不欲生，世上没有男人受得了这种滋味。”索隆冷冷地盯着山治张合的嘴唇，他错觉一般觉得脖颈处开始发热，而后热意自针孔蔓延至全身，血管不自然地跳勃在颈侧，抗住审讯的身体对此时被强行掀起情欲毫无抵抗，他只觉得头昏脑胀热汗淋漓，必须咬紧牙关才能憋住喉咙里可耻的哼喘。

“感觉到了吗？”山治冰凉的鞭柄挑开破烂的军裤，羞辱一般露出索隆此时违背意志勃起的性器，“接下来的每一鞭都会在药物作用下扩大痛感，一小时内你会一直徘徊在高潮前后不得释放，直到耗尽你所有体力，直到你会后悔长了这个玩意儿。” 山治用粗糙的防滑纹蹭刮他迅速涨紫的头端。“你最好招出来点什么，虽然这样说我很不情愿，但事后军方说不定会给你找漂亮的lady解一解瘾。”

索隆呼吸粗重，额头汗津津地暴起青筋，热潮正在他体内愈掀愈狠，他清楚感觉到火热性器贴在冰凉的金属柄上蹭过粗糙纹路并随之兴奋得抖动，脑内随着山治压低的声线不自主地幻想在女人身体里舒舒服服释放的快感。但他很快狠狠打了个冷战，催情作用下硬得淌水的性器被扣上了束缚环，快感被狠狠攥在山治的纤长漂亮的手中，然后就被勒紧的力道疼得浑身一抖。

山治戴着胶皮手套做完这些时看向索隆，令他意外的是索隆眼中极盛的怒火与羞辱，无尽的鞭打都不能令他显露这种表情，或许他觉得自己败给药物勃起是有失尊严的事？山治哑然，心中再次鄙夷了一下这个新人的心理素质。

“怎么样，罗罗诺亚索隆先生，或者该叫你反叛军的剑豪。”他看着索隆浑身泛着不自然红色的鼓胀肌肉随着呼吸颤抖张弛，吊挂在刑架上的躯体难耐地拱起后背蜷缩却依旧挣脱不了锁链，这个年轻军人正在和平生最强烈却也最无力的性欲斗争，单论索隆的履历和山治的了解，他想，保不准这人还是个小处男。

他收敛好表情，等索隆身体打挺反弓过数次，性器仍在涨大，筋脉可怜滴被勒箍在束缚带上，头端艰难地吐着透明的粘液，他已经承受了数次攀升的欲望不得释出的痛楚，热汗顺着红肿的鞭痕淌下滴在地上。山治忽然明白那些折磨犯人的乐趣所在。

山治在脑内祈祷，一会儿救下这个男人后可千万不要被记恨。

山治举起鞭子一挥一扬两鞭清脆地抽在索隆胸肌，男人挣得锁链哗啦啦响，在憋不住的粗喘中吼出一句中气十足的我杀了你。

“很有骨气嘛。杀吧，我就站在这儿等你杀了我。”山治挥鞭向下轻佻地回击索隆的狠话，抽在胯侧的热辣鞭痕在下体附近助长着催情药剂的药力，疼痛混着酥麻激得性器猛地一跳，本当释放却被狠狠堵在根部。索隆断断续续的低哑喘息声猛然一滞，如同高潮般弓起后背而后卸力地挂在刑架上，汗湿的脸羞辱地垂了下去。

他快到极限了，山治在心中打鼓，突然听到整栋建筑发出可怖的轰鸣，墙皮在抖颤中掉了一地，而后就是人群骚动对讲机嗡鸣。“是敌袭。”山治心中骂了一句来的真他妈迟，连忙转身向身边的调查员，“请二位移步到避难处，这里不安全。”

他看着两位调查员意犹未尽一般起身，慢悠悠抽着雪茄被卫兵护送出门。

山治支走附近的卫兵关上审讯室的门反锁，回头看了一眼垂头吊在灯下的昏过去的索隆说了声抱歉。他抓过桌上的钥匙准备松绑时，看着索隆被绑得像香肠的性器忽然觉得有些愧疚，他犹豫了一下放下了钥匙，将束缚带解开，即便是昏睡烈性药依旧在起作用，骤然少去压迫的性器上翘着涨大，可怜地吐出几股粘液后在空气中跳抖，涨大的睾丸已经憋得紫红却依旧不得释放，山治吞了吞口水，剥下胶皮手套。

他看着被折磨得昏睡过去的年轻面庞，将干燥温暖的手掌贴上索隆的性器。

他握住那根东西还在犹豫要不要这样做时，索隆的眉头在昏迷中微微蹙起，不满没有下文一般轻哼了一声，山治只好叹了口气，开始上下撸动抚慰那根尺寸骇人的粗大性器，黏液浸在指缝间随动作挤出淫靡的水声，但依旧不够，山治在手心唾了点口水再继续快速撸动，按照自己单身自慰的习惯用指腹摩擦着敏感的顶端，直到马眼射出浓稠的白色精液，山治毫无准备地被喷了一身，这期间除了一些无意识的颤抖与哼声，索隆都没有醒来的迹象。

行了，小鬼。山治看着自己手上淌着索隆的东西，叹了口气。就当我向你赔过罪，不许记恨我了。

他解开索隆的镣铐和绳索，将他放平在地上，然后看了一眼自己这一身狼藉和索隆衣不蔽体的模样，心说不能这样回总部。他听到上层士兵仍在交火，似乎已经侵入到内围墙，大概再等一个小时，他就可以带着“剑豪”撤出这里。他转身出了门在外面锁上，准备去办公室取些干净衣物过来。

索隆在审讯室中悠悠转醒，对自己被解绑躺在地上的原因一无所知，那个折磨自己的可恨金发卷眉毛也不在这里，他撑起身体低头看着半勃的性器上沾着精液皱了皱眉。

山治换上了新衬衫走到审讯室门前时还有些纠结怎么叫醒索隆，并由衷检讨自己可能玩过了。毕竟后来抽在索隆敏感部位附近的几鞭是真的带着些他的恶趣味，他回想起索隆的反应，血痕累累却依旧忍不住勃起，竟然觉得有些性感。他刚一推门忽然觉得脊梁骨发凉，身后一道黑影一把掐上他喉咙将他贯顶在墙上，审讯室的铁门也被咣地一声踹上。

山治在昏暗中认清是索隆的脸，此时正如同看猎物的眼神让山治有些瞳孔震颤，但还未等他的解释出口半句就被狠狠甩推到地上，索隆跨坐压制在他身上，铁钳一般的手依旧死死卡紧他喉咙。山治有些震惊受审两天的人竟还能有如此爆发力，扬手握拳狠击向他的太阳穴，索隆敏捷地抬肘格挡并毫不客气地给山治脸颊一拳。

身下的男人颧骨立刻泛红，金发柔软地散在地面，山治被揍得动作有些迟缓，未等清醒转过头反击索隆毫不犹豫挥下第二拳，挣扎扭打间山治的新衬衫再次沾上血污，刺啦一声被索隆扯得崩开领扣。想到这件衣服的价格山治顿时怒火暴涨，顾不上怜惜这个同僚刚受过苦，不再让步地全力捶上他胸口，极有威慑力地吼着。

“你他妈给我清醒……！”

吼声到一半变成了意义不明的呜咽，索隆抓起布料一把塞住山治张大的嘴巴，山治惊讶走神时被利落地掰过肩膀反剪到背后，而后手腕上一凉，熟悉的手铐铐合的声音让山治心中警铃大作，但是来不及了，索隆如同逮捕犯人一般掐住他后颈将他压趴在地面，对身下人呜呜的抗议声充耳不闻。

或许山治心中自己的表情是怒极且杀气冲冲，但在索隆眼里完全不是那回事。他眼中刚刚跋扈手狠的金发施虐者正被毫无反击能力地压制在身下，曾经冷冽的蓝眼睛此时惊讶恐慌地张大，颊侧的新伤在白皮肤上明显泛红，衣领也被扯得乱七八糟，实在不是什么端庄的姿态。

索隆不自禁地看着山治被塞得不能言语嘴唇吞了吞口水，药物在打动中融进迅速流淌的血液中，激发着每一个细胞，他不受控制地觉得面前的金发男人诱人无比，掌下细腻的皮肤烫得他心跳加速，完全勃起的性器戳蹭在山治整洁的条纹西服裤上，只觉得不够，远远不够。

索隆呼吸越来越重，掌心贴合山治皮肤逐渐被汗沾湿，正在他犹豫时忽然觉得后背钝痛，山治不死心地用鞋跟踹着他后背，殊不知此时的反抗彻底浇熄了索隆的理智，他现下只想把未得到释放的欲望统统还给山治，折磨到他绵软昏死、再也不能反抗为止。

他反手攥住山治细瘦的脚踝手上用力狠狠一扭，随后听见被布料堵在喉咙口的惨叫。“再踢我另一只脚踝也是一样的待遇。”他摸上山治忍痛扭动的脊背，双手一扯可怜的衬衫彻底报废，露出里面透着薄汗的皮肉。

索隆手上厚厚的枪茧摩挲上他背部薄而匀称的肌肉，自后腰向上推抚到肩胛，再粗暴地撕大衬衫的裂口，顺着腰侧摸到随呼吸剧烈起伏的前腹与柔软的胸肌，他将鼻尖贴在山治拱起的背脊上，曾被血污掩盖的温和浅淡的男士香水味钻进鼻腔。

山治此时不想明白也要明白身上这个畜生要干什么了，左脚踝扭伤痛得他额头出汗，男人的糙爪子正上下胡乱摸着他的皮肉，屁股隔着裤子都能感觉到那存在感要命的肉棒正小幅度蹭顶着自己，他扭过头拧着眉狠盯着正埋头舔咬他后背皮肤的索隆，呼吸不畅憋得满脸通红。

索隆一路吻到后腰，看着背上星星点点的吻痕和水渍呼吸粗重，他绝不是想要温柔对待身下的人，只是单纯觉得山治非常好闻，像一块香香的肉，忍不住想咬想啃。

如果只是肉是解不了瘾的。他看着被西裤严实包裹的翘臀无端烦躁，一掌甩在臀丘激得山治身体一跳。索隆看着自己贴在布料上磨蹭的紫红性器和严整扎紧裤腰带的裤子，只觉得忍不得一秒。

他提拽起山治的腰令其趴跪，掏出从刑具台上顺走的小刀，刀尖抵在山治臀缝的布料上毫不犹豫划开，上乘质量的裤子被整齐地割开口子，他不顾山治疯狂的扭动蹬踹揪起里面包裹臀部的内裤，像扯衬衫一样狠狠撕开。

山治额头抵在地面上不断磕撞直至发红，他万万没想到是这个走势，嘴里的东西死死塞住了舌根，贴得口腔一点空间不剩，津液浸润过布料滴淌在下巴，他疯狂扭挣着臀部但都被无视，索隆眼神浑浊地看着撕裂的黑西裤中露出的白色臀肉，扶着热烫的性器来回摩擦在柔软的臀缝间，山治怕狠了他就这么进来，只能呜呜叫着挣扎，手腕皮肤卡在手铐上勒出红痕，而后他就感觉穴口被顶上了热硬的头端，丝毫不管他的感受试图强硬顶入。

索隆扶着性器一点点没入那窄红的小口，山治体内热而软，干涩但紧致地包裹着自己的头端，那触感险些让他一下子射出来。他微微掰开山治的臀肉，看着可怜的穴口撑到极限缠裹在性器上，极其勉强地容纳着他的暴行，他便兴奋得额头沁汗。

山治已经痛得没了反抗意识，只能狠拧着卷曲的眉毛浑身打抖忍耐索隆要命的插入。

索隆趴伏在山治身上缓缓送着腰，直到火热的性器齐根没入，耻骨不留一丝缝隙地挤在山治的臀肉，他门牙切上山治泛红的耳垂，听他喉咙里沙哑破音的哼叫。

他看着曾在会议厅遥遥见过的高军衔长官此时正因为他的侵犯噙泪，在他耳边呜咽着说不出半句话。

“你可真紧啊，长官。”他猛甩了一掌拍在他臀尖，肉壁就不受控制地痉挛着夹紧，他能感觉到强暴进入时内里渐渐变得腻滑，他摸了摸交结处渗出的粘液，是血。“我对你来说太大了吧卷卷眉。”

他恶质地勾起嘴角，小幅度地抽顶摆腰，如愿看见山治拱起腰背扭动，口中忍痛地呜咽着，汗湿的金发黏贴在额头，蓝眼睛漾出泪光挂在睫毛上，这种神情太可怜，索隆忍不住亲上他眼角，下身依旧不改动作地低声安慰。“忍忍，一会儿就舒服了。”

山治丝毫不觉得这种屁话有什么用处，只觉得交合处又热又痛，索隆那根他见过尺寸的东西正强硬地塞在他屁股里抽动，顶得他身体都微微颤抖，胸口随着动作在地面摩擦泛红，被铐起的手贴着索隆的热硬的胸腹。那儿出了血，似乎使男人的抽插更顺利些，很快他便忍不住强忍的闷哼，随着索隆又快又狠的动作呻吟。

索隆在他耳后兴奋的粗喘，动作渐渐增大幅度，山治能听到囊袋拍打在自己臀部啪啪的声音回荡在狭小的审讯室中，肉穴在抽插中逐渐柔软放松，筋脉鼓胀的性器偶尔擦过肉臂种某一处时甚至会有让山治小腹绷紧的快感。

但他嘴里的东西让他既抱怨不了疼痛也不能表达出自己舒服，只能随着强暴涨红着脸眉头紧拧，索隆灼热的鼻息扑在他的伤口上，细密的痛感连带着野兽一般的交合令他觉得憋闷而难以发泄。忽然横冲直撞的性器胡乱顶在前列腺时山治拔高了喉咙里的呻吟，猛然扬起脖颈，后穴也因为索隆的无意动作一再收紧。

索隆自然不能放过怀中猎物的一举一动，他亲着山治的鬓角重复刚刚的动作，如愿再次听到了山治颤抖着拔高的呻吟。

漫长的抽插令分泌的肠液浸湿了裤子，根部的毛发也被粘得晶亮，索隆看着软腰趴跪在地上的山治深呼一口气，铁钳般的手卡在他瘦劲的腰上掐出指痕，他掌掴着山治的软臀加快抽送，这个角度他清晰看到山治大腿内侧不住地打颤，血和透明的粘液混在一起随着撞击拍成淫靡的白沫，更多则顺着臀缝滑入裤中，他向山治裆部粗鲁地掐了一把，而后扬起一个恶质的笑。

“喂，长官，你硬了。”

索隆此时心如擂鼓，催情剂让他急于释放憋了太久的欲望，他又快又狠地干进此时湿热缠裹的肉穴，看着金发男人因为疯狂的冲顶速度绷紧漂亮的背部肌肉，沉默地承受着这一切。他心中升起无数满足，他箍紧山治的腰身，性器顶抵在刚刚让山治爽得痉挛的地方射出精液。

他撸拢了一把额头的湿发，将性器啵地一声退出肉穴，山治便脱力地歪身躺在地上，屁股里的白色精液从红肿的穴口股股溢出，胸口两处乳头亦被粗糙地面磨得通红。

他喘着气视线模糊，但还是能看到药物作用下索隆腿间很快又硬起来的性器，一时竟不知道这一管春药是他妈打给索隆还是打给自己的。他妈的，为什么受苦的倒成了我啊？

索隆打横抱起身体绵软的山治，而后按在桌面上，因为脚伤站立不稳只能遵从索隆的意思趴在桌面撅起臀部以求平衡，而后那两根粗手指就毫不留情地插进灌满精液的后穴搅动，当他以为自己又要再忍受一次这种牲口操法时，索隆忽然拿开了他嘴巴里的布料。

“喂，你叫什么名字？”

山治没有力气再去分辨这没头没尾的话是出于什么原因，他只觉得气得浑身发软，只想大骂这个孙子。当然他没有，他扭过头看着在他后穴扣挖的索隆，嘴角漾起一个气极反笑的弧度。

“我他妈是厨子，混蛋剑客。”

索隆听见这个熟悉的称呼和代号愣了一瞬，而后搅动的力度让山治不禁呼痛出声。

“你们究竟截获了我们多少信息。”

山治被屁股里的手指搞得浑身打颤，他喘息着大骂绿藻头，但怎么都不能向索隆证明自己也是卧底之一，自然也阻挡不了索隆抵在红肿穴口开始他的第二发。

山治咬着自己被撕破的衣领忍耐呻吟时在脑子里问候了无数次该死的卧底原则，为什么就不能让卧底彼此间知晓姓名。

\------  
当乌索普在地下三层走廊遇见索隆时有点惊讶，这个受刑的男人浑身血污但看起来精神还不错，怀里的粗呢风衣裹着一个人，衣领处漏出一点金发。

“剑豪？”他将身后最后一个追兵点射爆头。

索隆点了点头，他颠了颠怀里昏睡过去的山治，“这个军方的人知道不少我们情报网的事情，得带回去。”

乌索普有点惊讶，扒开金发看见那张脸时大笑：“什么嘛！这不是你上司厨子吗？怎么搞成这个鬼样子，他不是要关照你的吗，怎么你倒是没什么事他昏过去了。”

“喂，剑豪，你怎么了？怎么这种表情啊。”乌索普歪头打量着索隆莫名带着震惊和局促的表情。

“没，没什么。”索隆忽然觉得怀里的人简直千斤重，他脑海中又浮起刚刚被眼泪沾湿的蓝眼睛和红软的嘴巴，狠狠闭了闭眼。

妈的，到底谁是卧底，以后能不能说清楚？！

END

如果还有后日谈，那大概就是索隆的漫漫追妻路了。  
耍流氓一时爽，追妻火葬场。


End file.
